Children often soil and stain the sleeves of school clothes, especially during art classes.
While many sleeve protectors have been made, none has addressed the simplicity and ease of use required for use by children.
None has addressed the problems of ease of use and ease of insertion of hands, wrists, forearms and sleeves without bunching of sleeves with quick and easy insertion.
Slitlike openings at wrist ends make it difficult to prevent ingress of soiling materials. Elastic at both ends makes it difficult to fully insert a sleeve without bunching. Zippered, full-length closures promote jamming or catching or tearing of sleeves. Snap closures are difficult to operate. Wraparound sheets are difficult to use.
A need exists for a sleeve protector which is easily put on and easily removed and which fully protects sleeves from soils and stains associated with school projects, particularly art.